dbzanotherfuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Puppet
Puppet Puppet is the mother of Dollie and the life partner of Chiatzu. She is full Yardronian blood and she is an associate of Master Shen and Mercanary Tao. She was part of their fighting school and she left before the fight with the Shinhans. She aided the Shinhans and thats how she met Chiatzu. She is a physic fighter and she has access to physic realms that are unheard off to most. Her physic powers can not measure that of Dollie's yet. Puppet is not very fast but her physic powers allows her to pack a powerful punch. Puppet's Powers She is a physic fighter and she was trained under Master Shen and Mercanary Tao. Therefore she has all of there attacks and techniques. She also has access to Hydrokinesis, Aerokinesis and Pyrokinesis. Hydrokinesis allows her to be able to control anything liquid. Aerokinesis allows her to be able to control weather and air. Pyrokinesis allows her to be able to control fire. Puppets physic abilities allow her to open doors and it allows her to be able to access physic plains of the world. Later on When Shen and Tao battled the Shinhans she was fighting for the Shinhans. After the battle they returned to Master Roshi's place to relax for a while. She and the others from Shen and Tao's school were going up to Korin's Tower to live in one of the dimensions that Talina created. She and Chiatzu sat together but neither said a word until it was time for her to leave. She stood up and so did the others, once they were on the beach Chiatzu asked her if she would ever come back and her reply was a simple "maybe". She smiled walked towards him and then she handed him a teal blue card. He looked at it and she said: Puppet: This is my number on top the number is my mental telepathy code, so if you want to talk to me call the top one. Chiatzu: O-okkkkk ~~Puppet smiles and says~~: Chiatzu I'll miss you and hope to see you soon Chiatzu: Y-yaaa you to !!!/Puppet kisses him of the cheek and waves him a goodbye/!!! She smiles and flies away. After that Chiatzu faints and the others dunk him in water to wake him up. He was so happy he was flying. The others smiled and teased him but also congraduate him. He calls her 3 days later and they have lunch. That hits them off and they date for 2 years before they find out Puppet is pregnant with their first child but only 2 months in she looses the baby. They are devestated but they try to stay possitive. Finally, they decide to adopt and they do. That's where Dollie comes in to the picture. They never tell her about adoption and they never had to. Trivia -She was an associate of Shen and Tao before she met Chiatzu -She has baby blue ki -She is a physic fighter -She has Aerokinesis -She is a full blood Yardronian -She was one of Shen's students Category:Android BC